


A Christmas Gift

by Hemmyeg



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmyeg/pseuds/Hemmyeg
Summary: Nagisa decides to visit Kaede, with a present.





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first little jibble into the Assassination Classroom community. I am still very new to fan-fiction, and I would appreciate any criticism and improvement tips. thanks!  
> I originally posted this wattpad, but import wasn't working so I just copy-pasted.  
> I DON'T OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Nagisa was bored over winter break. Really, really bored. He had a nice family party on Christmas, yes, but he wasn't able to see who he really wanted to see. That person being, of course, Kaede Kayano, or Akari Yukimura. He started having a patchy relationship with her after the... incident. Just thinking about it made his cheeks to glow a light red. God, that was embarrassing. The incident included her being insane with the tentacles that caused her blood-lust to kill Korosensei, and him kissing her to unconsciousness, so Korosensei could pull out the tentacles and their roots. He did it without warning, and permission. In his own head, it was sexual harassment. He apologized immediately, but he didn't fell it was enough. She had simply told him that it saved her life, it wasn't a big deal, blah blah blah. He didn't. He needed away to make it up to her. He thought that she hated the kiss. So, to make it up to her, he decided to go and buy her a Christmas gift, a necklace made up of little cute characters on them. Also a good lethal dose of sugar in the form of pudding. A lot of it. He stored the presents in a little pouch in his room (except for the pudding, that he stored in a cooler. Don't want it getting spoiled) and went to sleep at 8:00, wanting to get to the next day sooner.

\--------------------------------------------------Timeskip to next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa woke up from the little rays of light coming through his window. He woke up reluctantly, having had a great dream about Kaede. He got up, seeing that it was 9:30 in the morning, and went to brush his teeth, make breakfast, the usual. He made a simple poached egg. He ate his breakfast quickly, and sat down on his couch, taking out his phone. He quickly texted Kaede: Nagisa: Hey Kayano, mind if I come over this afternoon? Kaede: Sure, what time? Nagisa: I'm thinking around 2:30, that ok? Kaede: Yup, see you soon! Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. She didn't seem too angry, thank god. Still though, he needed to be sure.

\-------------------------------------------------Timeskip to 2:20--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa was just ready to leave, making sure he had everything. Jacket, check. Phone, check. The necklace? Check. The assassination attempt via a lethal dose of sugar? Check as well. Ok, everything he needed seemed to be accounted for. Once he stepped outside of his house, the coolness of the air almost knocked him off his feet. He didn't account for it to be that cold outside, but he could manage. He started to walk towards her house, his heart pounding too much to be normal. He tried to calm down, only to fail miserably. So, he had to just live with it. He reached Kaede's house at precisely 2:30. He took a moment to calm his nerves, which failed miserably, and knocked on her door. Almost instantaneously, Kaede opened the door, before greeting him with a simple hello before inviting him in. "So, why did you want to meet with me exactly?"Kaedeasked, while they walked to the couch to talk. "I wanted to give you something, as a Christmas gift," Nagisa replied. He slowly pulled out the necklace first. "Here, for you." He said with the kindest smile on earth. That smile made Kayano's heart melt. She took the black box that the necklace came in and slowly opened it. She took out the necklace, her face showing extreme surprise, and Nagisa started to worry that he had done something wrong. Just as he was thinking this, Kaede exclaimed, "I love it! Thank you so much Nagisa!" Nagisa smiled that smile that could melt anyone's heart, and took the necklace from her, and said a simple, "Please, allow me." While clipping it around her neck. She smiled at him. Nagisa was one of the nicest kids she had ever met. She thought this day couldn't get any better, until Nagisa remembered somethings else. "Oh yeah, I had another thing for you, can you sit and wait here?" Before upping and moving to the front door, where he left the pudding. He had put the cooler on a dolly, and transported it here via that. He wheeled it in, and set it next to Kaede. She looked at the cooler curiously, and then Nagisa told her to open it. Inside, there was a mountain of pudding, her favorite dessert. When Nagisa looked back at her, he saw that she was stuffing her face full of pudding. She quickly said thank you with a full mouth, and swallowed. She started to feel guilty. Nagisa had given all of this to her, yet she didn't get him anything, until an idea popped in her head. She grabbed Nagisa hand, and ran out of her house, with Nagisa in tow. Nagisa made noises of protest, but didn't stop her. She led him to the nearest park, where she then led him to a bench, and sat him down. "Kaede, what are you-" She cut him off. Her face was uncomfortably close to Nagisa's and they could both predict what would happen next. Kaede moved first, locking lips with Nagisa, catching Nagisa by surprise for a few seconds, but then returns the kiss. After about 30 seconds, they disconnected to catch their breaths. As Nagisa is catching his breath, Kaede lays on his shoulder, almost like she was sleeping. Nagisa couldn't help but kiss the top of her head, before feeling a nice warm breeze for December, taking it as a good omen about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Improvement tips! SHOWER ME IN THEM!!!


End file.
